What's Been Held In
by Regular sonic fan
Summary: Mind left to wander, Tails contemplates his strengths and insecurities and decides to seek reassurance from one he trusts most. Will he like the truth he's given?
1. Chapter 1

Heyoo Guess who's back yall! Just in time for the holidays too! So I was going through my account and came across and old fic of mine ( painful revelations ) and figured what's better than a sequel? A reboot! So here is chapter one of the reboot, let me know which version you liked best  
enjoy!

* * *

Mind heavy and not ready or emotionally ready to face Sonic head on, Tails took out a pen and paper and began to write what he'd been keeping to himself for what felt like far too long.

 _What do you think of me, as a person?, honestly I mean._  
 _For so long I was tormented and teased for things I couldn't control._

 _I was made to feel abnormal and foreign no matter what I did._

 _Even now I feel a… a… disconnection (hmm… I think that's a good word for it) Between me and all of you guys._

 _It often feels like my only worth, my only meaning and purpose are tinkering and inventing machines to help on our adventures. (Not to say that's anyone's fault!) I just….we all have limitations and I think in my case there is kind of too many to call myself a "hero" or an asset unless I'm off building something._

 _Which is why I wanted an honest opinion of myself from someone I trust_  
 _…Look please don't worry or anything about this Sonic, I've just had it on my mind for a while and wanted to know how I came off to you and the others. I promise I'm ok  
 _( I guess)__

 _~ sincerely Miles "Tails" Prower~_

* * *

Next chapter will be longer I promise.

Hope you liked it and please excuse the poor grammar.


	2. Message Received

_Annd months later here it finally is, the second chapter!_

 _I wanted to make this chapter a really good one and I think this is as close as I'm gonna get so... Enjoy_!

* * *

Letter finished and mind racing, Tails leaned back in his chair with a long sigh. He'd wanted to do this for a while now and knew everything he intended to say but to actually go through with it… was nerve-wracking for him. Sonic discovering the note the only thing playing through his mind, the thought of his feelings being dismissed causing his heart to race.

*sigh ' maybe I should just toss it…maaybe I'm just over thinking things … but what if I'm not?

Anxiety and frustration getting the better of him he rose from his desk and figured he'd take the tornado for a quick ride to clear his mind. Fresh air and a scheduled test run, a win win as far as Tails was concerned. He just hoped he'd be back before sonic incase he decided to keep all he'd been feeling to himself just a little longer.

*I mean I've been ok so far, I'm happy enough with my friends and our life...and everyone doubts themselves all the times right? *  
Sighing and tightening his grip on the wheel, he moved his doubts to the wind as he flew over the city.

`~~~~ Three hours, three grueling hours in the unforgiving heat of the sun on his knees pulling roots from Amy's garden. She had needed his help clearing out a space for a new type of herb she wanted to grow. This wasn't exactly what he thought she had in mind when she all but begged him to spend the afternoon together. Still though it's not like all the work was on his shoulders and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't having fun, the snacks she made for their break were a plus too.  
Having felt pleased with where they left off with their progress Amy thanked Sonic for his help and sent him on his way with some extra goodies for his time. Wanting nothing more than to get the dirt of out of his fur and his body into a warm bed, Sonic rushed home seemingly even faster than usual.

upon heading to Tails workshop, his unofficial but cozy home, he found the door locked. Not an unusual thing for his friend but odd for him not to give sonic a quick heads up.

*Eh must've needed some supplies or parts for something he's building. I'll just go in through the backdoor.*

Upon entering he took notice of the lack of mess in the room, no parts scattered about, no blueprints on every table, as a matter of fact hardly anything was out-of-place; Except one area. When scanning the room Sonic took note of the large amount of crumbled paper on and around Tails' desk, a small stack of envelopes and… a letter?

On the desk was a small envelope addressed to himself of all people. *why would he be writing me a letter, we practically live together… maybe it's for me but from someone else.?*

No matter the reasoning he tried to put behind it the hand writing matched that of his friend too closely and curiosity urged him to read what he had to say. Quietly green eyes skimmed the page, his heart growing heavy with every word. Deep down Sonic had suspected these insecurities hadn't left his adopted brother, but he hoped it wasnt true.

Carefully placing the letter back in its envelope Sonic dropped into Tails' chair to await his return, mind now racing.

* This is gonna need a serious talk*


End file.
